


[OiSuga Week Day 12 - Free Prompt] MR 102

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Oisuga Week, embarrassing encounter, oikawa can't parallel park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Oikawa can't parallel park and asks Suga to park it for him instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #OisugaWeek day 7
> 
> jan 12th: free prompt / your favorite trope

If there’s anything Oikawa hates more than the general public all crowded around a parking lot at 8:30 in the morning, it’s him having to try parallel parking in the midst of all that mess when he’s already running late for his first class. His iPhone is blowing up with Iwa’s texts asking Oikawa where he is as he makes his fifth attempt to back the rear into the only crack of space this lot has left to offer. When Oikawa hits the curb again, he shifts gears, pulls forward and parks with the car only halfway in the space. And whether or not he cared that the head is taking up half the road, he can’t do anything about it. He gets out of the car and hides behind it as a few cars pass by, slowing down to judge his horrendous parking. He sits on the curb and texts Iwa.

 **Oikawa:** ‘can’t park’  
**Iwa:** ‘prof passing syllabus hurry’  
  
Oikawa takes a picture of how the car is parked and sends it to Iwa.

[ ]  
 \ \ this is me  
[ ]  
  
**I:** ‘-_-;; dont crash my car  
       get someone to park it for u’

 **O:** ‘yeah right’  
  
Contrast to what Oikawa texted, he genuinely considers the suggestion. He crouches over to the car and begins scoping the galaxy of cars for any form of life force. Most students have gone to class, since it’s already been 15 minutes in. Oikawa squints at the blinding sky of clouds. For an early spring morning, today is annoyingly bright. The heat is intense despite the absence of the blazing sun. Oikawa can feel pearls of sweat forming on his forehead and nose as he reaches for his sunglasses to shield the brightness. If the car was Oikawa’s, he would have abandoned it, but because it’s Iwa’s, he really can’t just leave it terribly parked here without supervision.

After what seems like forever, Oikawa finally spots a human making its way to the black car parked across from his. The man has captivating silvery grey hair and is wearing a light blue hooded t-shirt and dark blue jeans with his earphones in his ears. There are two things that are factoring in his decision to approach this person. First, the heat is making him desperate and second, the car is parked in between two other cars, meaning that this person most likely knows how to parallel park. Even though there is that possibility that this person happened to park after the second car before the one behind parked, but Oikawa is desperate.

“Excuse me,” Oikawa calls out to the figure as he makes his way across the road, measuring close enough to let him know Oikawa is talking to him. He turns around, the wind brushing his silky silver strands across his face. The man takes off one side of his earphones.

“Sorry, did you say something?” He asks, his hazel eyes pulling Oikawa in.

“Uh, I was,” Oikawa stammers. Why did he have to be so gorgeous? Why did Oikawa have to be in such an embarrassing situation with a gorgeous guy like this?!! “Well, um this is really embarrassing for me but I can’t parallel park and I’m late for class, can I bother you to park my car for me?”

The man’s teeth gleamed between his parted lips before he composes his confusion and beams a smile that Oikawa wishes he could have taken a picture with.  
  
Ugh, he was dazzling and this was so embarrassing.  
  
Oikawa fidgets a little, darting his eyes around when the man doesn’t respond. Oikawa takes a step closer to the other’s car as two cars pass by. He glances back at the man.

“So can you?” Oikawa asks again, practically begging at this point. “Please?”

The man catches Oikawa’s eyes, his eyes gleaming what Oikawa would swear a galaxy of silver stars. Oikawa’s eyes shift a little and land on the mole under then man’s left eye. He didn’t notice the earlier.

The man glances across the road to Iwa’s car, nodding his head as he chuckles. Maybe he couldn’t even bring himself to say anything at this point, Oikawa thinks. He studies the man’s arms as he takes out his iPhone to stop the music.

“I'm saved, thank you!” Oikawa exclaims in relief and hands him the car keys.  
  
“So you like Godzilla, huh?” He comments at the key chains—there are three of them—on the keys and gets in the car before Oikawa can explain that they belong to Iwa.

Oikawa watches him pull out and slide into the space as though he owned the world. He makes it so easy and Oikawa was struggling for the past half hour. The thought makes him angry with Iwa for getting dropped off earlier and demanding that Oikawa drive the car today. He takes out his phone and texts Iwa that he is on his way.  
  
Oikawa walks over to the car as his savior of the day gets out of the driver seat.

“Thank you so much!”

“No problem,” He grins and hands Oikawa the keys before getting in his own car and driving off.

As Oikawa takes out his bag from the passenger seat, he notices a business card for Crows Bar with “ See you MR 10-2” written on the back.

“Mr. 102.”  


**Author's Note:**

> This is barely getting started and it ends -__-;


End file.
